The Five
The Five was a prophocy made about the five Turner brothers. It was made by a being known only as the Guardian, and was recounted to several individuals. They were the five sons of Dark Emperor Alfred Turner and Empress Elsie Turner. The theory concluded, which Darth Mors II figured out, that killing one of the Five, somehow resulted in their strengths being transfered to the person who killed them. Although it hasn't been fully explained, this phonomina worked with a transfer of power. The prophocy also left detail that if a single person held all of the Five's power, they would have power beyond that which was thought possible. It was said this person would learn the powers of immortality, and rule for a billion years. The Five Brother's David Turner (75 BNE - 8 BNE) Known as Darth Curator LC, he was the oldest son, and therefore was heir to the DJR Imperial Throne. From an early age he was trained in the Sith Arts by Darth Curator XLIX. Upon his twenty first birthday, David killed his father and took the throne. The other brothers all went into exile, fleeing from the wrath that the now Dark Emperor inflicted upon his brothers. Hearing the prophocy, Darth Curator LC wanted the powers of immortality, and tried everything to gain them. However as his brother's scattered so quickly, he would never be able to go through with that eventuality. David Turner had a wife, Debra Turner. He had a child to Isobelle Glover, who was named Daniel Turner. Daniel would go on to kill his father much later. Colin Turner (68 BNE - 9 NE) Colin was also partial to the Sith Arts, but not as much attention was paid to him. He was weak in the Force, and since he wasn't the heir, little attention was needed. However he took the Sith name Darth Mors, upon fleeing the DJR Empire in 54 BNE. He hid on a planet on the far reaches of the galaxy, where he trained. He had many students, some of them passed, many of them failed. His successor Darth Mors II killed him, taking his lightsaber and his name, finding out soon after what that meant. Neville Turner (65 BNE - Present) Neville took a different approach than the others. He took off, moving on with his life. He took a wife and ran off into a distant part of the unknown, where he built himself a lavish mansion in the mountains. Although he visited society every so often, to replenish suplies, he lived confortably on the planet, alone with his wife. They never had children. Keith Turner (55 BNE - Present) Keith was the only one of the Five who was not born with access to the Force, even though he was Force Sensative, and cared little for it anyway. He was too young to learn anything from either of his parents, being only one when they left. After David took the throne, and Elsie was forced into exile, Keith left with Neville for a short time, until he was of age, going into hiding on Earth. He abandoned his real name, one of Neville's ideas, taking up the name of Markus Valkyrie, and began to make a family. He would spent much time with Daniel Turner conceiling the fact that they were related. It is unknown is Keith ever reveiled his identity to Daniel at any point during their time together. Clive Turner (54 BNE - 11 NE) Clive is the youngest son of Alfred and Elsie, but also one of scandel. A year after Clive was born, Elsie took her youngest son, and left the DJR Empire, hoping to find a place safe. Her shuttle crashed on a long forgotten world, filled with Jedi. Safe, and with people she could trust, Clive grew up there to become a Jedi Guardian. He had a daughter as well, to a woman who died during childbirth. Mara Turner was a Jedi Knight at the time that the Temple was attacked by a Sith Apprentice. Clive, Mors and Mara were picked up by a strange shuttle. It is unknown who was piloting the shuttle yet. Category:Hassarkian Consortium Category:Characters by Daniel Turner